justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Chevalier Ice Breaker (JC4)
The Chevalier Ice Breaker is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. See Chevalier Ice Breaker for the original Just Cause 2 version. Appearance It's a bright pink pickup with an ice cream vendor cabin over the rear end and roof. It's equipped with a large front bumper, similar to the ones used on australian trucks in reality. It looks almost exactly like its JC2 counterpart, but the grille and front lights are the same as those of the Pasofino Pickup. The alloy wheels are also updated and the signs that used to be in Panauan now say "¡Helados!". A single advertisement for Chameleon Ice is still present on the left side, but the slogan is now in spanish, saying "El Chameleón". The rear end has 4 exhaust pipes and a third door for the ice cream vendor cabin. The rear cabin is completely empty. The top area of the rear cabin is an inaccessible block that likely contains the ice cream freezer. There is what seems to be an air conditioner vent on the roof, next to a radio antenna. It has a manual gearbox, as reveal by the gear lever. The bottom of the car reveals a solid rear axle with leaf springs. The front has a normal suspension. It also turns out that the car actually has only a single exhaust pipe that splits in two before the mufflers. Performance It's a sports car with what sounds like a high-performance engine. It reaches its maximum speed pretty fast and has a nitros, if that's not enough. It also has the "turbo boost" jump ability. Using the horn plays a small music tune. The music lasts only as long as the horn is used. An explosion rips the rear box entirely off the vehicle. The vehicles center of mass is under the vehicle, possibly outside of the vehicle. It absolutely does not stay on its side when grappled to its side and releasing the cable(s). Locations This vehicle was added to the game on 2019.08.15 as a part of the free "Legacy Pack" Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. *At the supply drop. *In Don Hector, below the balcony with the PUBG frying pan easter egg. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches. *The vehicle from Don Hector can explode instantly from a head-on collision in traffic. Trivia *The lower right corner of the HUD that normally has a manufacturer logo has a unique ice cream icon. *It's made by Chevalier. *The vehicle uses the same model as the Pasofino Pickup. There's even a Prisa badge on the hood. The Prisa badge is confusing, because the HUD doesn't show the Prisa icon. Also, in universe this vehicle is a Chevalier. This can only be explained by the developers having simply reused the existing vehicle model and the Prisa badge must be a part of that reused asset. Gallery JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (left front corner).png| JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (right front corner).png| JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (left side).png|Note the Chameleon Ice advertisement. JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (right side).png| JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (front and back).png|Front and back. JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (interior).png|Interior, after shooting the door off. JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (engine).png|Engine, after shooting the hood off. JC4 Chevalier Ice Breaker (bottom).png|Bottom. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4